


Circus Boys 2

by Rebd



Category: Batman (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebd/pseuds/Rebd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye and Nightwing try to keep their relationship going, as everyone find out about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Circus Boys

Circus Boys

Not mine but I do have permission to write it! :D

A Month after the original story:

Thor was in the kitchen making pop tarts after staring at his reflection in the toaster. He looks over and sees a mouse a little green mouse. Thor Started as it waved, Thor god of thunder quickly garbed the pot off the stove and slammed it down over the little creature.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early that day Mount Justice main hall:

Red robin, Beast boy, Impulse, Blue Beetle and Wonder girl. We're waiting for training to start only Nightwing never show up.

Concerned they turned to Red robin that used his wrist computer to track Nightwing to Avenger tower before the signal cut out.

Assuming he had been taken prisoner because they couldn't reach him on the com. They set out to save their leader.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the tower Clint's Bedroom:

Not knowing of the kind day that was a head. Nightwing open his eyes it was still dark.

He sat up a little, only for Clint's arms to come around him and pull him back down. Clint kiss to the top of Nightwing head, and a whispered "go back to sleep". Nightwing sighed and settled back down.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well else were Tower 89 floor:

Thor came running down the hall towards the tanning room, with pot and cover in hand. Stopping in front of Black widow (Natasha) dressed in White Tank top and jogging pants, as she was coming out of the tranning room. Thor held out the pot with a cover on it and said "I have a green mouse in here".

Natasha raised one eye brow, then asked "have you been sniffing beaker in the lab again. The last time you giggle for days and try to catch thing that weren't there".

"No it really in there, and I'm not allowed in the lab anymore." So after a short argument and a little yelling later Thor hand the pot over to a pair of Blue gloves, that appeared around the corner, thinking it was the Captain,then said "thanks Captain"! that's when a voice from the opposite end of the hall yelled "what is all the fighting about!" both Thor and Natasha turned wide-eyed to see Captain America (Steve Rogers) in jeans, T-shirt and no gloves. Stand at the other end of the hall.

Both Black Widow and Thor turned back, to see what looked like a blue Ironman running down the hall in the opposite direction, and they mention the resemblance too.

Blue Beetle took off down the hall throwing away the lid of the pot and freed Beast Boy who jumped out to run just ahead of him. "Did you hear that they compared me to Ironman that arrogant self-absorbed" he was cut off by beast Boy" I was shoved in a pot; I thought the big guy was going to eat me!"

They didn't get far when Blue beetle found himself bounded with Bolas. Then tripped and fell on beast boy.

Beast boy groaned. "I wish I was back in the pot it was safer in there." As he was flatten under Blue Beetle.

"What are you doing here" Steve demanded. As he march over to them!

"Let our leader go" both BB and Blue beetle said together. Beetle shot his arm to the sides snapping the rope that was restraining him, then jump to their feet and together they bolted down the hall thought a door. Then BB transform and flew literally down the steps and thought another door.

Steve looked at the other at the top of the stairs, were they stop "did that kid just turn in to a bird". "That your problem with this"? " Black Widow asked we have intruders! " Jarvis set the alert. Then can you find out and tell us how many their are"?

Jarvis stated" there are six without authorised access!"

Thank you geek179 :) for letting write this and Cyber 199 for helping me write it :)

the fist story is on Fanfiction.net written by geek179


	2. Chapter 2

I don’t own Avenger or Batman!  
In the lab Avengers Tower:  
The Alarms went off, Tony and Bruce looked up from what they were doing. “Who’s throwing a party?” And didn't invite me?!” Tony Stated crossing his arms and pouting. Black Widow’s voices came over the com, “We have intruders.”  
“Intruders in my tower, there is no way anyone could get past my security.” Just then a blast of wind slammed into the lab, and when Tony looked up, their stood a kid dress in red and white.  
Tony yelled “who the h’’’ you!?”” I’m Impulse!” he stated, as he stopped to poke at thing in the lab, and pushed random buttons.  
“Why are you here, and how did you get in?” Bruce tried in a calm voice. He could see the fact that Impulse was in here was getting under Tony skin.  
Impulse was staring at the breakers on the table. When looked up to answer, Bruce questions “Red hacked in, and then picked the lock on the door on the roof.” He stated not really caring, then quickly grabbed two beaker and yelled “let my leader go or I’ll smash these two chemicals together!” he said as he waved the two beakers around.  
Bruce and Tony just stared, before point out, the two beaker the Impulse had made bleach. Impulse’s looked at them, and then at the beakers said “that is so crash, if you don’t let my leader go I’ll make a big white spot on the floor! Both Tony and Bruce looked at each other, then looked down at the already white floor.  
Before anything else happen, they heard a smash down the hall, and in a flash Impulse was gone and the stuff in the beakers was on the floor.  
Clint Bedroom:  
Over inn-com Black widows voice saying that they have intruders.  
Clint open his eyes annoyed, but smile when he saw Ricky snuggled up beside him. (Name Richard but to formal and he wasn’t calling his boyfriend Dick) who was just blinking open his brilliant blue eyes. Lips met as they sat up, and as they parted Clint said” duty calls” in a somewhat sarcastic tone, as he went looking for some cloth.  
Nightwing stretched. Then picked up his wrist computer. The alarm had been turned off, he He then notices how dark the room was for the time. He then look at the real was time, on the computer screen and it was almost 11:00am.  
“Do you know how late it is Clint?” But it was Jarvis that answered by untinting the windows, and letting the sun light in. Nightwing ground his teeth together, as he grabbed his costume from the floor, and had just finished putting it on, and going for his boots when he felt Clint’s (Hawkeye) arm, come around him. Clint himself was fully dressed in his Hawkeye costume (the one from the movie, with the mask from the TV show, all in a very dark purple.)  
Nightwing looked really annoyed, at Hawkeye. Hawkeye just rolled his eyes.  
Nightwing “you turn off my alarm how you could do that?” Hawkeye” not easily that thing is hard to use then it look!”  
Nightwing “No, how could you? I had some were I had to be that’s why I set the alarm in the first place!”  
Hawkeye “I did it so you would sleep, you need more then 10mins a night the next thing I know you will do a header off a building. Beside I don’t like wakening up alone.”  
Nightwing said “if every time I stayed, you didn’t sleep in, you wouldn’t wake up a lone!”  
Before Hawkeye could reply they heard a small noise above them.  
Hawk jump up and hit the vent. only for Red Robin to land down on the bed. Red Robin quickly jumps into Nightwing’s arms "I was worried about you." Then both Hawkeye and Red Robin yelled “who’s he?” as one pointed at the other.  
Nightwing pointed at the top of red Robin head, as he was in Nightwing arms. "He’s my brother", and then point Hawk when he got Red to look you up and said "he my boyfriend."  
Red took a step back, grabs his stomach and laughed uncontrollable. “Oh tell me batman doesn’t know, I want to be the one to tell him, the reason that you missed training, was because of a booty call!”  
“Tell him that” Nightwing said “and I tell him about you, and Conner!”  
“You have no proof of that” Red robin said slightly alarmed! “You keep thinking that” Smirked Nightwing. Hawkeye smile “the family that blackmail together stays together.” Hawkeye then says “I’m starting to feel like a dirty Secret!”  
“Aw don’t think that way; if he kept you a secret this long, he must think something of you after all it’s not easy to keep secrets from the batman.” smiled Red Robin.  
“This will talk about later.” Nightwing said to Hawkeye.  
In this story Nightwing and Hawkeye have been Date for a while and I’m going to have it so Kid flash (Wally West) and Black Widow (Natasha) knows and has meant each other.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean you brought the team?"  
"Well when you didn't show and I went to find you, I wasn't alone when I did" Red Robin said looking away.   
Nightwing ground his teeth together as he look at Hawkeye. "You know I blame you!"   
"Me "hawk said "how is this herd of little heroes my fault?"  
"Well" Nightwing said "if you hadn't turned off my alarm, I would have been at training when I was supposed to be" Nightwing said as he put on his boots, "then they wouldn't have had to look for me. And I wouldn't have to round them up and keep them from hurting your friends!"  
"Hey" Hawk said as Nightwing left with Red Robin hot on his heels, the door closing on their way out. Hawk went over to it to find it stuck shut. "What gives?" He said as he pulled on the door. "I don't want you in the middle of this if things go bad" Hawk heard from the other side of the door as he heard Nightwing and Red Robin run away.  
They followed the sounds of fight, and came from what used to be a living room on the 84 floor, but what was going on look more like a school yard brawl then a fight. Tony, who had put on his Ironman armour at some point, was trading insults and snide remarks with blue beetle. Wonder girl who had smash thought the window, was having a slap fight with Thor. The Hulk was trying to catch impulse that would move at the last moment. Then there was Beast boy and Black widow who were blowing raspberry at each other.  
After watching this Red robin manages to close his mouth that was hanging open from shock.   
Nightwing yelled "that's enough, young justice lets go!" and they were gone out the window that wonder girl smashed out.   
Leaving the avenger just standing there in what had been Tony living room. "What was that all about?" Tony asked.  
Just then the vent in the celling open and Hawkeye stuck his head out. He saw the damaged and pulled his head back up and closed the vent.   
"Hey get back here!" yelled black widow


	4. Chapter 4

The Avenger watched as black widow yelled at the vent in the ceiling.  
"Clint get out of that vent!" yelled black widow.  
"I don't think so." answered Clint  
"You better." said Widow from under the vent  
"I hope you have a better reason than that." said Clint  
"How about you owe me one!" smirked Widow  
"From when?" asks Clint  
"Three months ago. You talked me into going to lunch with Night and one of his friends. You said it would be fun, that it would be someone for me to talk to, he has a girlfriend he won't hit on you. At less that part you got right, it was nice and it was FOR YOU!  
You got to make puppy eyes at your boyfriend and play footie under the table. I got stared at like a fish in an aquarium, and came in contact with almost as much water as he drooled on the table.  
For two day and three showers afterwards I was still finding pieces of food in my hair because he ate like a starving man. And what did you say after word, for make me endure speed boy, oh yes you owe me one."  
"And that was kid Flash" says Clint  
"Aww you got to meat Kid Flash" Tony said "and why were Nightwing and the pre-school hero's here in the first place?"  
"Well that's what I'm trying to find out!" growled Black widow.  
"Oh if that what you want to know, I'll stay here and tell you." There was a pause "I got freaky with Nightwing last night, he missed his turn babysitting and without someone to watch them the little monster went little nuts."  
"Oh" a group like that explained everything.  
"Oh man I lost a perfectly good flat screen TV" Stated Tony. He pondered for a moment "I know! I'll just send the justice league the bill for my living room, either them or Fury."  
"Wait I didn't know they were married" Caption said interrupting Tony.  
"They're not." stated black widow as she stares up at the ceiling.  
That started a commotion of a fifty's rant on why you should wait.

Tony looked at Nat "do you think he's listening?"  
"I think he's gone." Nat answered, hearing the sound of Clint's hover bike taking off.

Earlier that day:

As young justice flew away from Avenger's tower (well the one that could did and the ones that couldn't were carried by the others.)  
"What was that all about? Why were you there? Why were you just walking around?" The kid asked together.  
"Well I could answer those questions, or I could give you a one time get-out-of-training-free-and-if-you-have-trouble-with-anyone-just-have-them-come-to-me, if you let this droop and never bring it up again with anyone."  
Red Robin said "but we want answers." Everyone else said they agree with Nightwing and because Red was out voted they let it go.


	5. Chapter 5

In Gotham City

Hawkeye swung around with some little demon on his back that kept hitting him until he caught hold of its arm and threw it off. Only for Nightwing to catch the little demon, when he did finally get it off.  
Damian thrashed around in Nightwing arms "why are you keep me from your attacker" shouted Robin. "Because he's not attacking me" stated Nightwing.  
"I'm not blind I saw him attack you" snarled Robin  
"We were just messing around. He's a hero too" Nightwing said.

"If he's a hero he shouldn't be here. For that he needs Batman's permission and I doubt he has it." Robin growled as Nightwing put him down.  
"Well I was just going" Smiled Hawkeye "but before I do how about a kiss."  
Robin eyes go wide "I will not kiss you!"

Hawk "I wasn't talking to you." he started walking towards Nightwing, only for Robin to get in the way.  
"Stay away from my brother eggplant!" Hawkeye rolled his eyes "I'll take that under advisement "as he picked Robin up and put him down behind him.  
When he turned back to Nightwing, there was Robin in the way.

"Hawk don't fight with Robin, I'll meet up with you later." Nightwing said as he leaned in to give Hawkeye a kiss only to stop short when Robin grabs a hold of him.

Hawk smiled "meet you later, and leave the runt home!" And then with a wave Hawkeye was gone. Nightwing smiled at Robin.  
"Well lets finish up here I now have some where to be."

Robin frowned "What did you see in that?"  
"I like him. He makes me feel safe and he is very understanding, when I tell him things and he doesn't just jump to conclusions, I like that about him." Nightwing said with a small smile on his face.

Robin's frown deepened "you are so weird."

Nightwing shook his head "you're too young to understand."  
Just then, they both heard the roar of an engine. Looking over the side of the building and into the alleyway, the bat mobile could be seen. "Well your ride's here. Try not to frown too much, you'll get wrinkles." Laughed Nightwing.

Robin frowned again and jumped off the building.

Nightwing turned and said" I'm surprise he didn't notice that you didn't go far."

"Well maybe he's not as smart as he think he is." Smirked Hawkeye as he stepped from the shadows.

The smile didn't fade when he pulled Nightwing in close "do you want a lift? I remember you saying you have somewhere to be."  
"That, I wouldn't mind." Nightwing giggle, "How about we go to my place and order a pizza?"  
"This is turning out to be a good night" Hawkeye said as he leaned in to kiss Nightwing's neck.  
And against Night's neck said "I get hot you and a pizza." When Clint let go, they took off to Nightwing's apartment in Blüdhaven.

While speeding down the streets of Gotham:  
Robin looked over at batman and said "I think I hate that guy that Nightwing has hooked up with." Just then the bat mobile swerved in and out of the lane they were in and the Batman yelled "What guy?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Don’t own it either of them**

  
Dick (even though Clint not calls him that) and Clint were curled up on the couch make out when there was a knock on the door.  
Clint pulled away from Ricky who darted to the bedroom because he was still in his Nightwing costume.  
Clint opens the door and got kicked in the face.  
Clint woke up on the couch, with Night sit by his feet and a guy in a mask with black and white hair cargo pants and no shirt sitting in front of him.  
Nightwing appeared to be digging around in his shoulder. Just then night pulled a built out and then pick up a needle and thried and started closing the wound. Clint nagged Dick with his toes “you’re good at that.” “I’ve had practice.” Dick said smiling  
After put in the last stich he flicked Jason other shoulder “don’t you have some to say to hawk jay bird?” Red hood held up his hand and Night put two pain killers in it, and after he swallowed them down. He looked over at Hawkeye “yes learn to duck". He said as he moved into the chair.  
“Dickybird how did you sneak this dip past the bat? If he can’t avoid me, not that mine not the best but still” Jason said frowning.  
Dick look away I haven’t taken him home yet.” Oh” Red said laughing “tell me when you do I want to be there for that disaster.”  
“What is it, about me that make your brother either laugh or scowl at me?” Hawkeye asked frowning.  
Nightwing picked up a piece of pizza he took a bite swallow and said “it’s not you; they just have spells of rudeness.”  
Red hood snorted “yea right” he snickered as he rolled his eyes. “We all know how protective daddy bat is over dickybird and no matter who he bring home gets ground into dust and thrown from the watch tower.”  
Nightwing shock his head. “Stop trying to scaring him, everyone I’ve ever date is still very much a live!”  
“Yea, they just spend forever looking over their shoulders!” Red hood, Snared “first for dating you, and then for leaving you.” “So you, purple people eater, do you think that the bat will approved of do you! Or plan to keep sneaking around behind his back. For as long as that lasted.  
Well Nightwing said as he finished off another piece of pizza.” Well Robin has met him.”  
As Red hood grabbed the lasted piece of pizza. “Well if the demon brat knows, the bats looking for you now, hope you don’t have any skeletons in your closest because if you do, he’ll find them! “  
Just then Red hood eyes went wide “oh the good stuff” flop back in the chair sound asleep.  
“I have a question” Hawkeye said as he looked in the now empty pizza box “why is one of the most wanted guys in your living room?”  
“Oh I thought you figure it out, he’s another one of my brothers.”  
Hawkeye just shook his head. ”Is that all of them, have I met them all now?”  
Nightwing tapped his finger agents his chin “yes i think you've have met all my brothers. That just leaves some sisters and batman!”  
Hawkeye look over his shoulder like he was expecting to see batman. “Why don’t we go to my place?”  
Shore Red will be fine. Night agreed knowing that hawk was a little shaken now, and would feel better once he was back in his own nets.  
So they took off to avenger tower.  
Watchtower  
Batman: 01. The zeta beam announced  
Batman march up to Green arrow graded him by the back of his shirt and dragged him off.  
While Green Arrow yelled “I didn’t do anything and I wasn’t in Gotham.” As he was pulled into the meeting room and the door slammed shut.  
Black Canary looked to the others “shouldn’t we go help him.”  
Booster gold put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. “He’s gone now and he will be missed.”  
As everyone turned looked at the closed door to where their friend had been dragged.  
In the meeting room:  
Batman loomed. Green Arrow tried not to shake.  
Batman spoke Tell me all you know about a purple archer.  
“A Purple archer?” Green Arrow asked.  
“Yes” Batman said  
“A Purple archer?” Green Arrow asked.  
Batman frown got worse and then glared at Arrow.  
Green Arrow eyes went wield and then in one breath said “neither Roy nor Artemis have change colours. I think there is one in New York that is sporting that colour!”  
Batman sneered, and then abruptly turned and walked away. Leaving a started Green Arrow wonder what that was all about.


	7. Chapter 7

**Don’t own so don’t sue!**

 

Avenger tower:

We arrived on the sky bike snuck thought the halls with another pizza to Clint’s room. We had just settled in. Clint was eating the pizza and I was kissing his neck, when there was a pounding on the door, and voice from the other side of the door said “it be me friend Clint, is that disk of cheese and sauce I smell.

“Good grief” Clint said that guy is a blood hound when it comes to pizza and pop tarts. I smiled at Clint as I got off the bed. I picked up a piece of the pizza from the box went to the door and open it and there stood Thor.

I held up the piece of pizza “I will give you this if you leave us alone for a while.” “Ok” Thor said “but who are you?”

“I’m Clint’s boyfriend. Bye now” I said as I closed the door.

I went back over to Clint and I settled back down on the bed and Clint put the pizza box on the nightstand and pulled me into his arm and kissed me. Then there was a knock on the door.

Clint yelled “sorry Thor no more pizza! Then turned back, and started kissing Nightwing agene.

The knocking went to pounding. The voice on the other side of the door said it’s me Steve, Clint open the door! I know you’re in there.

Clint pulled away from Nightwing agin. Sorry Steve no more pizza left, and I don’t think you can order any of this one, we picked it up in Blüdhaven and not even for Tony will they deliver this far, but I’ll give you the address and you can take Thor and go get some.

The pounding continued so Nightwing go up and open the door to talk to the captain about leaving them alone for a while. But when Nightwing opened the door Captain throw Nightwing over his shoulder and took off with him.

That caused Hawkeye, to jump up and go after him. (Good thing they still had their clothes on)

Black widow step out of her room to see the Captain run by with Clint boyfriend in a fireman carry, and a few minutes later Clint came thought himself. Wanting to know what is going on, she went after them.

It turned out to be along lesson in sybarite and black widow snuck away without being seen. So there they sat. Hawkeyes glaring at Steve for his 40 views on sex. Then after a small bump. Hawkeye looked over at Nightwing to find him out like a light. leaning on his shoulder.

Just then Tony and Bruce walk in and Clint looked over at them and sent glare at Tony that said, if you put him up to this I will kill you in your sleep.

Tony came over and asked what are you doing Steve?

“I’m trying to save them! they should be married, before they do that it’s the way it’s supposed to go!”

“Well” tony said as he went over to the mime bar “If I married, everyone I’ve slept with. I’d have to have a divorce lawyer on retainer.

Bruce came over to the couch, and sat down beside Clint. He looked up at Steve and Tony I’ve often wonder way they called it sleeping together, when that is the last thing you do.

Steve blushed and Tony and Bruce caped up the back and for, until Steve notices that Clint and Nightwing were gone. Smash and everyone looked, to see that Thor was back with a pile on pizza boxes. Thor smiled and said “I’ve have obtain more of the disks of cheese, meat and sauce. Steve shook his head, he knew he was beaten for now, but he was try agene.

Nightwing apartment:

Batman came in thought the window, to find Jason a sleep in the chair. Batman gave Jason a gentle shack, and ask “Jason where’s Dick?”

Jason did not opening his eye wrapped his arms around Bruce neck and said, “Starfire you know where it is!”

Bruce reached up and flicks Jason in the forehead that seemed to wake him up more. He looked up and pushed Batman away and went for his guns, only to find them gone. “Where are my guns?”

Bruce shook his head then said “Dick potbelly took them, so you wouldn’t shoot his neighbours. “

“Now Jason where is Dick!”

Jason was being to drift back to sleep said “he left with his purple people eater” then he was gone back to a sound sleep.

Batman called Alfred, to come and get Jason. He would figure out what to do with Jason after he found Dick.

I know that Jason is being kind of agreeable here but remember Dick drug him before he left.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

When dick woke that morning, Clint was gone and there was a note with the simple message Duty calls!  
Dick slipped on his sun glass on not knowing if it was just Clint gone or if the entire team of avenger were gone. Dick left Clint room or his nest as Clint called it.   
Wearing a pair of Clint jogging pants and his gloves as he headed out of the room, they were a bite big on him so they fell down around his hips as he walked. He was head out of the room to find something to eat before going home.  
As he rounded the corner, coming face to face with, a red head women. She yelled “Jarvis secrecy”. Nightwing said “Jarvis don’t shoot at me” he replied as he contend to the kitchen.   
Pepper was shocked the Jarvis lesson. “Who was that!” she asked as Nightwing walked away. Jarvis stated “that’s Nightwing he’s Clint’s boyfriend”   
As she turned to which him go, her eyes drifted to his butt as he walk away.   
“Miss Potts” Jarvis asked snaps her out of her trance. “Oh my, she said as hurry after him and as him turned down the hall, she snapped a pitcher of him with her phone. And sent it to Janet and Jane with the message; he’s new! :) . Janet wrote back: is new avenger or did tony wiped him up in the lab? And if he did can he make me one? Please!   
Jane wrote: oh my; he’s hot and I’m dating a god so that saying something! :D   
A voice from behind Piper said “it rude to take pitcher of people without asking!” Piper jumped and Nightwing caught her phone “so I’m hot am I” he said smiling. And with Piper in front of him took a pitcher of her and him with a phone in each hand.   
Night hand the one back to her, as he started to walk away. Piper asked “who does the other phone belong to?”   
“Me” Night said as he walked away. Piper face turned as red as her hair. Then she forwarded the new pitcher to Jane and Janet with the message he’s Clint boyfriend!! 8D   
Janet texted “sent me one of them together! Any way you can, please!” and get Clint to tell me where he found him. So I can have one to have on my arm when I go out and Hank won’t go with me or ask Clint if I could just borrow him. I promise to return him.  
Jane the new pic is cute to! Did you take it?  
Piper texted no he did with my phone and his!  
Jane I was looking at the first pic thought pants don’t have pockets! Where was he keeping the phone?  
Piper blushed, Just try to thinking about it. Then she went after Nightwing to find out.   
She found him in the kitchen. Steve was making pancakes. Nightwing ask “are you shore you don’t mind make them. I don’t want to put you to any trouble.”  
“No” Steve said “I don’t mind I like cooking”. Just then Thor joins them.” Ahh fried cake do you mind friend Steve?” Thor ask   
“Not at all” Steve said mix up so more Batter. Nightwing got up to help Steve, it was then that Thor notes him. Are you not Clint’s friend with the pizza, yes?   
Nightwing looked up from his sided of the grille and smiled and said “yes I am”.  
Just then they were joined by Tony and Bruce lured by the smell of food cooking. Tony took a sited at the table and Bruce started cracking eggs to fry.   
Tony looked over to see Nightwing and gave him a Cheshire cat smiled. So you moving in here or what? Nightwing looked back at Tony “what would make you ask that?”  
“Think of the time it would save you” tony said with an ear to ear grin.   
“I don’t think” was as far as Nightwing got when an angry menacing voice said “right because he coming home”!   
The next thing Nightwing saw was black and the rest of the avengers suffered a smoke bomb. Excepted for Steve how lucky ducked before he caught a pair of batarangs to the head. When the smoked cleared Nightwing and the one who graded him were gone.   
“What just happen? “ Bruce asks trying to com his heart rate.   
Steve pulled the batarang from the wall “why did he throw these at me?”  
Tony found and asked “who was that, and how do these people keep getting in here?”  
Natasha looked at the food wondering if it was still eatable after the smoke bomb. She said what happen we were attacked and Nightwing was kidnapped.   
Without the mask you could be mistaken for Clint.  
Nightwing is bat clan and we just meet the Batman the father of the bat clan to frighten criminals has been called daddy bat. They are all hackers and that is most likely how they got in here.  
Tony stood lets go get Clint’s boy toy back before Hawkeye gets back.   
Off Tony went, the other fallow to make shore the bat clan didn’t leave Ironman bits all over Gotham.  
So when they were all on the Quinn jet Steve asked” what more can you tell us.” What do you want to know, and I’ll tell you what I can.  
Steve- “Where do they hide in Gotham?”  
Natasha-“We don’t know”  
Steve- “Do they have any powers?”  
Natasha- “we don’t know”  
Steve –“Do you know who any of them are?”  
Natasha –“no, we don’t know”  
Steve –“do you know any of their weakness?”  
Natasha – besides their human, we don’t know”  
“Wait” tony asked “the all-seeing Fury doesn’t know anything about these guys?”  
Natasha founded and said “they tend to disappear, and Gotham and Blüdhaven are big and dangerous places, Even for Shield agents.”   
“But” Tony laughed “what you know about these guys is a lot of nothing.”  
Natasha ground her teeth “like you could do any better Stark!”  
Tony gleamed “I bet I find out something about these guys the Fury don’t”   
“Well” Natasha said “I’ll just have to hold you to that.”  
Like always I own nothing and I’ll take sedition on were Clint could be, and thank you to all that reviewed my story.


	9. Chapter 9

When dick woke that morning, Clint was gone and there was a note with the simple message Duty calls!  
Dick slipped on his sun glass on not knowing if it was just Clint gone or if the entire team of avenger were gone. Dick left Clint room or his nest as Clint called it.  
Wearing a pair of Clint jogging pants and his gloves as he headed out of the room, they were a bit big on him so they fell down around his hips as he walked. He was head out of the room to find something to eat before going home.  
As he rounded the corner, coming face to face with, a red head women. She yelled “Jarvis secrecy”. Nightwing said “Jarvis don’t shoot at me” he replied as he contend to the kitchen.  
Pepper was shocked the Jarvis lesson. “Who was that!” she asked as Nightwing walked away. Jarvis stated “that’s Nightwing he’s Clint’s boyfriend”  
As she turned to which him go, her eyes drifted to his butt as he walk away.  
“Miss Potts” Jarvis asked snaps her out of her trance. “Oh my, she said as hurry after him and as he turned down the hall, she snapped a picture of him with her phone. And sent it to Janet and Jane with the message; he’s new! :) . Janet wrote back: is new avenger or did tony wiped him up in the lab? And if he did can he make me one? Please!  
Jane wrote: oh my; he’s hot and I’m dating a god so that saying something! :D  
A voice from behind Piper said “it rude to take pictures of people without asking!” Piper jumped and Nightwing caught her phone “so I’m hot am I” he said smiling. And with Piper in front of him took a picture of her and him with a phone in each hand.  
Night hand one of them back to her, as he started to walk away. Piper asked “who does the other phone belong to?”  
“Me” Night said as he walked away. Piper face turned as red as her hair. Then she forwarded the new pitcher to Jane and Janet with the message he’s Clint boyfriend!! 8D  
Janet texted “sent me one of them together! Any way you can, please!” and get Clint to tell me where he found him. So I can have one to have on my arm when I go out and Hank won’t go with me or ask Clint if I could just borrow him. I promise to return him.  
Jane the new pic is cute to! Did you take it?  
Piper texted no he did with my phone and his!  
Jane I was looking at the first pic thought pants don’t have pockets! Where was he keeping the phone?  
Piper blushed, Just try to thinking about it. Then she went after Nightwing to find out.  
She found him in the kitchen. Steve was making pancakes. Nightwing ask “are you shore you don’t mind make them. I don’t want to put you to any trouble.”  
“No” Steve said “I don’t mind, I like cooking”. Just then Thor joins them.” Ahh fried cake do you mind friend Steve?” Thor ask  
“Not at all” Steve said mix up some more Batter. Nightwing got up to help Steve, it was then that Thor notes him. Are you not Clint’s friend with the pizza, yes?  
Nightwing looked up from his sided of the grille and smiled and said “yes I am”.  
Just then they were joined by Tony and Bruce lured by the smell of food cooking. Tony took a sited at the table and Bruce started cracking eggs to fry.  
Tony looked over to see Nightwing and gave him a Cheshire cat smiled. So you moving in here or what? Nightwing looked back at Tony “what would make you ask that?”  
“Think of the time it would save you” tony said with an ear to ear grin.  
“I don’t think” was as far as Nightwing got when an angry menacing voice said “right because he coming home”!  
The next thing Nightwing saw was black and the rest of the avengers suffered a smoke bomb. Excepted for Steve how lucky ducked before he caught a pair of batarangs to the head. When the smoked cleared Nightwing and the one who graded him were gone.  
“What just happen? “ Bruce asks trying to com his heart rate.  
Steve pulled the batarang from the wall “why did he throw these at me?”  
Tony found and asked “who was that, and how do these people keep getting in here?”  
Natasha looked at the food wondering if it was still eatable after the smoke bomb. She said what happen we were attacked and Nightwing was kidnapped.  
Without the mask you could be mistaken for Clint.  
Nightwing is bat clan and we just meet the Batman the father of the bat clan to frighten criminals has been called daddy bat. They are all hackers and that is most likely how they got in here.  
Tony stood lets go get Clint’s boy toy back before Hawkeye gets back.  
Off Tony went, the other fallow to make shore the bat clan didn’t leave Ironman bits all over Gotham.  
So when they were all on the Quinn jet Steve asked” what more can you tell us.” What do you want to know, and I’ll tell you what I can.  
Steve- “Where do they hide in Gotham?”  
Natasha-“We don’t know”  
Steve- “Do they have any powers?”  
Natasha- “we don’t know”  
Steve –“Do you know who any of them are?”  
Natasha –“no, we don’t know”  
Steve –“do you know any of their weakness?”  
Natasha – besides their human, we don’t know”  
“Wait” tony asked “the all-seeing Fury doesn’t know anything about these guys?”  
Natasha founded and said “they tend to disappear, and Gotham and Blüdhaven are big and dangerous places, Even for Shield agents.”  
“But” Tony laughed “what you know about these guys is a lot of nothing.”  
Natasha ground her teeth “like you could do any better Stark!”  
Tony gleamed “I bet I find out something about these guys that Fury don’t”  
“Well” Natasha said “I’ll just have to hold you to that.”  
Like always I own nothing and I’ll take sedition on were Clint could be, and thank you to all that reviewed my story.


	10. Bat vs Avengers

The avenger looked around, to finding themself alone, in the parts of the park they were in.   
Tony called out to the other, but no one answer. Tony shook his head, and then said “this reminds me of a movie I saw once.” Then a voice that tony didn’t recognise answered “and like that movie, you’re not going to like how this ends either.”  
Tony turned, to see a teenage standing, were there hadn’t been anyone before. Tony looked at the young man and asked “who are you?”  
“Me!” the young man answered “I’m Red robin”   
“Ok” tony said “your Bat clan aren’t you” as he raised his arms, to fire. When red robin ask his wrist computer, do you have the link. The answer came, thought his computer and it was yes.   
Then Tony felt his armour lock up, and then at red robin control, sent tony skipping across a nearby pond, like a stone.   
“Jarvis do something” Tony yelled! “I’m trying sir, but he is thought the fire wall, and he has put up some new coding, and I can’t seem to get control of the suit back.” That just great tony thought, as red robin made him spin on his head.  
Well across the park. Thor smashed thought some bushes, only to get hit in the face, with a smoke petit. As the smoke clear, Thor was confronted by his opponents. I’ll be it little ones, but there was two of them. Thor found and said “I do not wish to fight you, little one. But if you pursue this, I shan't go easy on you.”  
They look at each other, and then attacked. They were doing well, until Thor took a swing at them with Mjolnir. Both Spoiler and Robin Jumped, at the same time and collide together. Then they start to fight, with each other.  
Robin to Spoiler “watch were you’re going you imbecile. You’re tripping me up.”  
Spoiler to robin “you little idiot, if it isn’t too much for you, could you a least stay out of my way, if you’re not go to help me, I’m fighting here!”  
Robin to Spoiler “Is that what you call, what you’re doing. I thought you were, trying to dance with him! Now, I was fighting with him, until you got in my way.”  
Spoiler to robin “you have some nerve; I was doing just fine, until you got in my way. Why the other let you, out on the street, I’ll never know.” After that they started, hitting each other.  
By this point, Thor realise they had forgotten about him, which meant to him that neither should be warriors, if they forgot about their opponent so easily. So he took a step forward, and took hold of both by the back of their capes, and off he went with them but keep them a part, so one couldn’t hurt the other. 

Thor founded, then said “I find it hard, to believe, that you to hale from the same, as the wing of nights. For he is a gallant warrior, with a gentle soul, and the sharer of disk with cheese, and off he went in in the direction he heard the ironman jets.  
While else were:  
Red hood woke, to the sound of someone trying to pick a lock. He looked, over at Nightwing on his knees, in front of the door. Red rubbed the mask in front of his eyes, and briefly wonder were his helmet was. Then looked over at wing, and asked “what are you doing?”   
Nightwing looked up, from what he was doing, and said, with some frustration “I’m trying to pick the lock, but it’s been up graded and every time I get it, It relock its self.”  
Red hood got up, off the bed he was on. Walk over to the door, look at the lock. Red said “that looks like something, Drake came up with. Meant to keep us here, messing with it.” So he grabbed Nightwing, by the back of his suit, and dragged him from the door.   
Nightwing looked up, at him and said “if you wanted a turn, you could have just said so.” Red hood just turned, back to the door, and then kicked, the door down. Then with a very load smash. They were off, and running. Lucky for them, that Agent A was looking, for someone up stairs, and wasn’t there to stop them.  
Back in Gotham park:  
Bruce looked around he heard a twig snap, his eye turned green when he saw a big dog but his eyes turned back, when he saw the baby on his back.  
The dog ran, jumped and bit into Bruce arm, and then Bruce was gone, and the hulk was in his place. The hulk raised his arm up, the dog hung on, but the baby rolled off. With a shake of his arm, the hulk though the dog off and out of sight.  
The hulk was about to walk away, when the baby starting to cry, and in his tears, called for the dog. “Bat dog”. In that, little baby voice. Thought, it sounded more like he was calling bad dog.   
The hulk walked over to the little bat baby and pick him up. Terry looked up at the hulk, and giggled. Then said “gummy bear” and hugged what he could of the hulk.

Hard to tell who won that last fight!


End file.
